bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Notable Vescarian Figures
Below is a list of notable Vescarian people that have appeared or have been mentioned throughout the roleplay. Vescarian Individuals Vesca A being whose origins are shrouded in mystery, she claims herself as 'one of the great Fairies' from an age long since passed. She created the country of Vescaria as the answer to a dying man's wish, fuelling a large portion of dead earth with her powerful life magic. Though that event is far behind her, she continues to provide herself as a source of life for the country, though her power is currently waning. Before Vescaria came to Rigel Prima, Vesca had been known to actually fight in The Old Wars, protecting the haven she had created from those who would otherwise do it harm. In modern days, she spends most of her time in her temple home, very occasionally heading out to walk the streets of the city that shares her name. King Chromulus Tiberia the 3rd The 25th King of Vescaria, born of the Tiberian line, Chromulus has only recently taken the throne as of five years ago, upon his Father's (Tywin Tiberia) death. Thoughful yet headstrong, his attempts to try to rally the people of his country in the face of an untimely demise have proven effective, though the pressure on him in the face of the ever-growing wastelands causes him great stress. Sion Scarforge Main Article: Ros '' The 'last sacrifice' in a long line of ones that came before, Ros, otherwise known as Sion Scarforge, was imbued as a baby with a large portion of Vesca's magic in order to act as a vessel to make it grow throughout his young life. At the age of 13, when the magic is known to be finally 'ripe', typically these sacrifices would have the magic extracted from them by Vesca in order to 'recharge' her powers, the host then turning into a body of crystal due to the reaction to such dense mana transfer. This magic would then be used to replenish the lands across the country so that it could flourish once again. Sion, however, escaped Vescaria when his time came, ending the line of sacrifices by way of preventing Vesca's mana transfer and simultaneously comdemning the country to becoming a desolate wastleland as the magic continued to fade. The Noble Houses of Vescaria continue to search for him even now, though the knowledge that he existed at all is held incredibly close to their chests. Sir Benedict Affleck Forsworth Fitchley the Second A well-renowned historical figure from the earlier days of Vescarian presence on Rigel Prima, few details are truly known about his personal life whilst his exploits were heavily documented by the man himself. Physical evidence remains of his achievements in the field of discovery and magic such as the Self-Adjusting Map of Belle'Ayn, created to update itself whenever it was taken to a location. Both a gentleman and a scholar, he is widely regarded as a core reason Vescaria has a pleasant relationship with most other nations thanks to his tendency to interact with a culture as he studied it, and his discoveries within particular locations benefitted those nations as well, Benedict's name and skills as a Vescarian mage gaining enough renown for him to become something of the embodiment for Vescarian values to other countries. Though a record of all his travels and experiences were recorded in his diary, the book's original has never made it outside the Vescan Vault. Rumours say that some of the things written there are now government secrets, discoveries so vile, terrifying or otherwise extremely dangerous that they can never be allowed to see the light of day. Because of the fact that there is no evidence to prove or disprove these rumours, the original diary has been affectionately dubbed 'The Explorer's Grimoire'. The Four Noble Houses Supporting the Tiberia line in their efforts are the four other noble houses. They are: *'House Scarforge (Military and Security)' *'House Lindblum (Education and Research)' *'House Vislocke (Economics and Civil Service)' *'House Ophelia (Culture and International Relations)''' The current heads of each house dictate the direction these kinds of things head in, reporting to the King in order to provide counsel in finalising these decisions. The families are large and there are branches of the four houses within the nobility, making it entirely plausible for a Scarforge child to become a teacher or any other profession, despite the family 'focus' being on more Militant parts. House Scarforge: *Gaius Scarforge - Current head of house, a militaristic man of great mind and ambition *Fylia Scarforge - Gaius's daughter and heir to the household, a military general at a young age, a childhood friend of Aeryn Lindblum House Lindblum: *Cenarius Lindblum - Current head of house, a man of logical mind and sensibilities *Pheadris Lindblum - Cenarius's wife and a young-academy magic teacher *Aeryn Lindblum - Cenarius's daughter and heir til her brother comes of age, an Élan mage, has a close relationship with Fylia Scarforge *Frederyk Lindblum - Cenarius's young son, due to Aeryn's position as an Élan preventing her from becoming the household heir, Frederyk will take this role once he comes of age. House Vislocke: House Ophelia: Category:Characters